Wingwoman
by EvillyLungs
Summary: When Percy asks Annabeth to be his Wingwoman, he doesnt realise how much he hurts her, it was normal for them to do favours for eachother, so how is this 'favour' different? Will things be different by the end of the summer?
1. Chapter 1

_**Wingwoman**_

**Disclaimer: I am only putting this once: I do not own Percy Jackson and other characters (apart from Amelia) **

**Chapter One **

_Annabeth's POV:_

I think about him all the time. He is amazing, with those sea-green eyes, that messy, uncontrollable raven hair and the smile. The smile is the best part, I cant explain it, but when he gives me that smile, my insides just melt. Problem is: He's my best friend. He has been there for me for as long as I can remember. He was there for me when my mother died, when my sep-mother started being abusive. Of course she was only abusive when my father was away on 'business' trips. Turned out they werent business trips, they where trips out of town to see his younger girlfriend. My family was very, _very_, disfunctional. When I was seven (When the abuse started) I ran away from home. I didnt get very far though, that was just as my family was starting to fall into the depths of dispair. Things definatley got worse after the twins, Bobby and Matty, where born, I am not saying it is their fault, I mean they were only babies, but that was when the 'business trips' started. When my life began to fall apart. That's when I met Percy. Percy Jackson. My best friend, that I happen to be completely and uttterly in love with. I am sitting on Percy's sofa at the moment watching some random film, I am not sure what it is, I've not been able to pay any attention to it. Not with Percy sat right next to me. The credits roll. "Well, that was a good film," I say to the boy - no - man - next to me. "Yeah, Annabeth, can I ask you for a favour?" The raven, messy haired boy asks me. "Yeah, what is it?" I ask him, intriuged, a thousand thoughts running through my mind on what he might need me to do. "Can you help me make Sophia, jealous?" he asks looking deep into my eyes. "And how exactly would I do that?" I ask, a but disappoined that he liked Sophia, whoever she was. "Because I am a seaweed brain and can't make Sophia see that we are soul mates!" he says, his eyes shining as he talks, well, he is probably thinking of Sophia. I cant help but be jealous of the girl that I dont know. "How would I make her jealous?" I ask in disbelief, why would he ask me when he knows plenty of other girls. "Because you are smart, talented, beautiful, you know me better than anybody else, a good person, a heart of gold, do I need to continue?" HE says to me. With each compliment i feel my cheeks redden a bit more. "Fine, I'll do it. When do we start?" I ask him. "Right now, start packing, we're going to spend the rest of our holiday at the beach," he says as he kicks me off of the sofa. I go back home to pack, not caring what my dad says, I ahvent listed to him in a long time. I grab a suitcase and dump a load of beach clothes in it. As I am 'packing' I cant help but feel my heart break just a little more with each peice of clothing that goes into the case. _'Why did I agree with this mad plan?' _I ask my self. _'Because you are in love with the fool,'  
_a sardonic voice in my head says. The sad thing is, is that I cant atrgue with it, because I know that its true.

I go back to Percy's house suicase ready in hand, ready to go off to Montauk Beach. After hours of driving we finally arrive at the beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wingwoman**_

**A/N: In my discaimer, I said Amelia, it was meant to say Sophia. Whoops?**

**Chapter Two**

_Annabeth's POV_

The beach house was a large big house, it was only two stories, but it was enough. You see, Percy's Mum, Sally, is a pretty successful author these days. The beach house was made out of wood that had been painted white. It was also a modern type of house, lots of windows for natural light. "Follow me Anabeth," Percy says to me taking my hand in his. He leads me up the stairs. "This is your room. Do you like it?" Percy says opening the door and revealing where I would be spending the rest of my summer. The room was painted grey on one wall with the parthenon painted opposie and the res of the walls a silver, with and owl on them. It had the latest technology, flat screen tv, laptop, even had an iphone in there. "Like it? Seaweed Brain, I love it!" I exclaim, flinging myself into his arms giving him a bone crushing hug. "

I'm glad you like it," he says pulling away but still staring into my grey eyes. We must have stood there for about ten minutes because all of a sudden we were bought out of our daydreams. _**Ring-Ring** **Ring-Ring**_ "We jump apart at the sudden ringing of the phone. "I need to take this," Percy says. He smiles at me as he answers. "Hey Sophia!" He says giddily. _'I wish it was me that makes him sound like that, or puts the goofy smile on his face,' _I think to myself. "Yeah sure, how aboutin 5 mins? Yep, great, see you then," Percy says. "How do you fancy a pizza?" He says with a grin.

* * *

The pizza place was quiet. "HEy guys, over here," Says a perky, bruneete woman, waving us over. _'That must be Sophia,'. _"Hi Sophia, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth," Percy says introducing me. "Hi Annabeth nice to meet you, Percy nice to see you, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend, Darryl," She says with a smile and stepping out of the way to reveal a tall muscular man. "Hi, nice to meet you all," He says giveing Percy a firm handshake. _'I feel sorry for Percy, Sophia is in a relationship, he must be crushed,' _I think whilst subconsiously moving closer to Percy. We look at the menus on the table and when asked we give our orders to the waitress. Overall, the day went well, well for two demigods with two mortals, anyway.

* * *

Over the course of the meal, I must say I tried to hate Sophia, she is the one that held the love of my life's heart, and not me. But she is just so nice, it is impossible to hate her, it's kinda annoying actually. Oh well, we swapped nimbers and arranged a sleepover for tomorrow night, Percy and Darryl are having a 'Guys Night Out,' I know where they are going though, the arcade then the beach, they are kids trapped in an adults body. Its actually quite funny. But Sophia is one of the nicest people on the planet in all, I can see us being great friends, especially for Percy.

* * *

**A/N: Anyway that is this chapter. Please Review. Sorry if it is a bit boring the drama will pick up later on. 3;) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wingwoman**_

**Chapter Three**

_Annabeth's POV_

Suprisingly I am excited to see Sophia again. Part of me envy's her, but then again, she does hold the heart of the love of my life. But then part of me feels happy for her because she is such a nice person, it is easy to see why both Darryl and Percy have fallen for her. Though Darryl and Sophia is a much better couple than Percy and Sophia, but if Sophia maes him happy, then oh well. Love is where you just want the person you love to be happy. Sophia and I have the night planned. Movies, (Grown Ups, etc), Ice Cream and truth or dare. It will be quite entertaining. _**Knock-Knock**_ That will be Sophia and Darryl. Darryl and Percy are going on a 'Guys night out' so Sophia and I have the house to ourselves. Percy answers the door. "Hey Perce, Where is Anna?" I hear Sophia say. Ouch thats gotta hurt. "Living room," he says. "Soph, got the Ice cream?" I ask the brown haired woman. "Yep Anna, got the movies?" She says in the same teasing tone. I just hold the film up for her to see. "GUYS WILL YOU GO NOW?" We shout thorough the rooms. "Gods, been her under a minute and we're already getting kicked out," I hear Percy say to Darryl whlst Darryl is trying not to laugh, but fails - miserably.

* * *

After all the ice cream is gone and the film has ended. We sit down to play truth or dare. "Soph, Truth or Dare?" I ask her smirking. "Dare?" She says, but it sounds more like a question. "I dare you to draw a moustache on a picture of Percy then sign your name," I say to her. Her eyes go wide, but I hand her the permenant marker pen anyway and she does it. "Truth or Dare Anna?" She says. "Truth," I say with the utmost confidence. "How long have you and Percy been dating?" she asks me. "Not that long, but we have been friends since we were really little," I say. "Truth or Dare, Soph?" "Dare, Again," she says, smirking. "You really didnt learn your leson did you. Oh Well, I dare you to phone Daarryl and tell him that you're pregnant," I say rubbing my hands together smirking _evilly. _Sophia's eyes widen once again, but she completes the dare anyway. Let's say, the game ended with Darryl and Percy rushing in. Turns out Sophia actually was pregnant, woah, I am a miricle worker. But Percy really can't be with Sophia now, can he? I mean he and Darryl are best friends, his bestfriend's girlfriend (that he has a major crush on) is pregnant. He looks like a crushed puppy, and trust me that is not a nice thing to see. He smiles and looks happy for the couple though. But how is he going to handle this?

* * *

**A/N: Told you I would get the drama in there soon, voila, Drama about to start 3;) Please review :) **

**Poll going up for the gender of Sophia's baby :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Darryl and Sophia are mine**

_Annabeth's POV:_

Percy led me away from Sophia and Darryl. "I've not been completely honest with you Wisegirl. I was never trying to make Sophia jealous, you are the one I've always wanted, you not her. You're mine Wisegirl," Percy says taking my hands in his. "I love you Wisegirl," He says to me, cupping my face. My eyes fill with tears, they roll slowly down my cheeks. His thumb wipes one of them away. "I love you too Percy," I say as more tears manage to escape. He leans in. I can feel his breath on my face. "Percy," I whisper. he places a finger on my lips. He leans in closer to me. "Oh, sorry, didnt know you guys were in here," Darryl says with a smirk. '_Way to kill the mood Darryl,' _the sardonic voice in my head says. Darryl walks out and shuts the door. "Percy, what are we doing?" I ask him. "Well, I am about to kiss my girlfriend," he says, crashing his lips on to mine.

* * *

_**One year later...**_

Sophia and Darryl had the babies. Twins. One boy and One girl. They named the boy Peter Kevin Jones and they named the girl Aria Emma Jones. They also got engaged and got married after the babies were born. As for Percy and I, things were great, after we started dating he asked me to move in with him, but seeing as we had been best friends since we were seven, it wasn't really a hard decision to make. Today is our one year anniversary, Percy is taking me out somewhere special tonight. Sophia came round to help me get ready. She got me in a midnight blue knee-legth dress. It was a one-shoulder dress so it left my left shoulder bare. She let me borrow some beautiful butterfly earings with a matching necklace and bracelet. She then had me put on some high heels of the same colour and then did my make-up in a light blue colour. She did my hair in a way that made me look beautiful, yet it was just my princess curly hair let down with a few butterfly clips in my hair. I looked beautiful, and despite Percy saying I looked beautiful everyday, I never believed him. "You look beautiful Annie," the twenty two year old says to me. "Thankyou Soph, if it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be today," I say to my best friend for just over a year. "Percy is waiting for you downstairs. Go have a good night," Sophia says to me, hugging me one last time.

* * *

Percy was waiting downstairs for me. I could see his breath hitch in his throat. He tried to say something but it came out as incoherent words all strung together. I couldn't help but laugh at this. He led me to the car and took me back to the beach where it all started...

* * *

**A/N: Left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, The story might end soon, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think, review 3;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: I love how some people have already guessed what is going to happen in this chapter :)**

_Annabeth's POV:_

We get to Montauk Beach and what I see takes my breath away. The beach is empty, lights strung up in the palm trees creating the most romantic setting possible. There is a blanket spread on the sand with a picnic basket in the middle. "Percy, this is amazing," I say once I have got my breath back. "I spent all day with Darryl setting this up. Only the best for you Annabeth," Percy says cupping my face. He presses his lips to mine quickly. Gods, I love this boy. We ate in a comfortable silence. After we finished eating we lay on the blanket and watched the stars. Percy was pointing some out and then I pointed out some constellations to him. We stopped star gazing and started to gaze into eachothers eyes instead. "Annabeth, can I talk to you?" "You already are Seaweed Brain," I say to him to tease him. "Yiu know what I mean," he says. "Of course I know what you mean," I say to him sweetly, flashing him a sweet smile. "Annabeth, you are the most amazing person I know. You are talented, smart, amazingly beautiful, this list could go on and on forever. Being your best friend, I got to know all of your flaws and all of your little quirks, but being your boyfrined has been the most amazing experiance, but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," He pauses. "Wh-What?" I say, tears welling up in my eyes, "Not like that Annie, I want to be your husband, marry me Annabeth?" Percy says, opening a box with a simple engagment ring. Simple, but beautiful. "Y-Yes!" I say kissing my fiancee. He slips the ring onto my finger. A perfect fit. "I love you," I say to him. "I love you too," he says as he pulls me closer so that we are cuddling on the blanket. He strokes my hair, and I fall asleep, using his stomach as my pillow.

* * *

About six months after that was the wedding. The wedding was fabulous. Sophia was my maid of honour and my childhood best friend Thalia was bridesmaid. Darryl was Percy's best man and the recepton was breath-taking. Dont even get me started on my wedding dress. It was another one shoulder, fastened on the right shoulder again. It had a slight sleve on that shoulder but not much, it kind of just drooped over. There was a think crream coloured type of ribon belt that just tied the whole dress together, and it was greek style so it was perfect for a beach wedding. Sophia's dres was a pastel pink, another greek style one shoulder dress, fastened on the left side. It was three-quater length and suited her perfectly. Thalia's dress was the same but a different colour, a midnight blue, like the one I wore when Percy proposed but slightly different. She loved it and the wedding was perfect. Now onto the next order of business. How do I tell my husband that I'm pregnant?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, The story will probably end after Annabeth has her child. Please review, I know my chapters are really short, but thats also because I am quite busy, school breaks up soon, so I will have more time to write yay! 3;)**


End file.
